Samurai Jack
A Cartoon Network/Adult Swim series from the creator of Dexter's Laboratory. And Star Wars: Clone Wars. And Sym-Bionic Titan. It tells the story of a samurai who is flung far into the future where Aku's evil is law. Originally only ran four seasons before Adult Swim renewed it for a fifth season, running between March 2017 and May 2017. The series has been popular among Toonami fans, and Toonami reran it in 2014. Tropes The show provides the page images for Samurai Jack Timeskip and CN's Obscurity, much? page. *Cartoon Network Isn't Teletoon: The first four seasons were ran on YTV in Canada. Yes, that YTV, which is better known for airing stuff from Nickelodeon. Specifically its version of Toonami, better known as Bionix. The final season aired on Adult Swim Canada. *Downwards Funnel: How the fifth season even came to be. A comic book series was planned; plans fell through for that. Later, a film was planned; once again, plans fell through. Eventually, the series was renewed (not by CN, but by Adult Swim). *Innocent punishment: Aku thought that by destroying all time portals, he'd just wait for the samurai to die. Instead, time lost its effect on Jack, and he just grew a beard. To top it all off, he didn't know that Ashi inherited his power of opening up time portals. *Samurai Jack Timeskip: Obvious Trope Namer. *Obscurity, much?: The series itself averts this, but no one knew that it once ran on Boomerang. *Super Evil: Aku, much more in the first four seasons. The fifth shifts this role to the Daughters of Aku temporarily, until Ashi learned the truth about Aku. *Action-packed: Genndy Tartakovsky's first real experiment with this trope. Previously he only did parodies of this trope (for Dexter's Laboratory segments Dial M for Monkey and The Justice Friends). *Point of discontinuation: The original series ended without resolving the plot, something that the fifth season would do exactly 12 years later. *Gainax Girl: Ashi, ever since she found out the truth about Aku. *Gainax Ruined the Ending: The original four seasons ended without resolving the plot. Granted though, the fifth season ends somewhat using this trope too, since Ashi is erased. Which meant that the original series was retconned. *Everybody needs to be healthy: Looked like it was going to be inverted, but then subverted: Aku called somebody (and even said he wanted to place an order for delivery), which gave people the memey line "Extra Thick". Turns out he ordered a bounty hunter/henchman. And this is in the original series. Granted, thanks to the dystopia Aku created getting erased, it's possible the line was never said at all. **Season 5 averts this with the training of the Daughters of Aku, not by what they ate, but the areas they visited; they were totally forbidden from the outside world until their training was complete. Contrast Jack, who traveled many different places during his training, and thus was ready to defeat Aku when his training was complete. *All Cults are Aku's: In the future? Yes. However, Aku doesn't know about the Daughters of Aku. *One Action Retcons the Future: With Aku defeated, Ashi is erased. As well as the dystopian world Aku created.